


Full circle

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: Tra i pochissimi individui che erano stati in grado di insegnargli qualcosa da quando aveva raggiunto l'età adulta, Blake si era guadagnato un posto di notevole rilevanza.





	Full circle

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il Drabble Flash Event del gruppo We are out for prompt, come fill del prompt: _Watchmen, Eddie/Adrian, "Non ti ho mai dato il permesso di entrare nel mio ufficio quando non sei invitato"_  
>  Bonus: Eddie ha giusto qualche commento con cui replicare riguardo al "permesso" e all''"entrare".

**Full circle**

 

“Non ti ho mai dato il permesso di entrare nel mio ufficio quando non sei invitato”.

Blake si dondolò sulla sua sedia, senza nemmeno accennare ad abbassare i piedi che teneva poggiati sulla scrivania. Gli anfibi sporchi di fango avevano lasciato una traccia gocciolante sui documenti di cui si era servito poche ore prima, ma quel particolare, fuori posto almeno quanto la sua diretta causa, era solo il più evidente e innocuo tra gli atti di vandalismo che di certo il Comico aveva avuto modo di attuare durante la sua assenza. I mozziconi di sigaro in qualche cassetto o dentro un vaso sarebbero stati i danni di minore entità, ma c'erano file confidenziali nell'archivio dietro alla scrivania, rapporti rilevanti per il suo lavoro, i primi passi del piano a cui aveva devoluto la sua intera esistenza.

Le labbra attorno al sigaro si aprirono in un sorriso.

“Puoi sempre chiamare la sicurezza, Ozy”.

E ritrovarsi con una mezza dozzina di guardie con qualche osso rotto e la dubbia quanto fuggevole soddisfazione di avere Blake sbattuto in cella solo per vederlo tornare libero dopo al massimo un'ora.

“Oppure potrei sbatterti fuori io stesso”.

“E rovinarti la tua messa in piega da frocio?”

Non gli concesse il lampo di rabbia che la parte più istintiva di lui avrebbe voluto concretizzare in un attacco, si limitò a velare di noia la propria espressione.

“C'era un motivo particolare per cui desideravi incontrarmi, o ti bastava curiosare in mia assenza?”.

La risata del Comico esplose rauca e violenta come un pugno.

“Davvero, Ozy? Mi chiedi perché vengo a trovare la mia puttana preferita?”.

Lo guardò alzarsi senza degnarlo di una risposta.

Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, fin da quando aveva scoperto la sua identità, prima ancora che lui facesse irruzione nel suo ufficio la prima volta. Ma aveva scelto di non farlo.

Tra i pochissimi individui che erano stati in grado di insegnargli qualcosa da quando aveva raggiunto l'età adulta, Blake si era guadagnato un posto di notevole rilevanza.

Per questo gli permise di avvicinarsi senza reagire all'offesa con più di una smorfia e accolse le sue mani rudi che gli frugavano il corpo staccando bottoni e rovinando giacca e camicia con un'arrendevolezza rara per la sua persona. Per questo, e per il calore che si stava propagando nel suo bassoventre.

Cominciò a spogliarlo a propria volta, trovando due pistole nascoste sotto alla sua tenuta da civile e il solito giubbotto antiproiettile, perché il Comico non scompariva mai con il sorgere del sole, nemmeno per un istante.

Per un attimo la sua mente si distrasse, chiedendosi quanti anni avesse avuto Blake il giorno in cui era nato il Comico, quanto di Blake esistesse ancora dietro alla sua maschera ghignante, e quando colse la tensione nelle sue spalle reagì una frazione di secondo troppo tardi.

Con un tonfo si ritrovò sbattuto contro la superficie dura e levigata della sua scrivania, un braccio piegato dietro la schiena a un angolo doloroso e l'erezione rovente del Comico premuta tra le natiche.

“Blake”, sibilò, per poi serrare i denti e soffocare il gemito di puro, vivido dolore per la penetrazione improvvisa.

Il Comico rise ancora, violandolo con un suono gutturale di piacere.

“Che c'è? Nemmeno qui ho il permesso di entrare?”. Sottolineò le sue parole con un'altra spinta, prima di accostare le labbra al suo collo. “Frocetto”, esalò contro la sua pelle, l'unico preavviso che gli concesse per il violento morso con cui lo aggredì l'istante successivo.

Lui trattenne il respiro e si costrinse a mantenersi rilassato, cancellando il bruciante dolore dalla penetrazione per soffermarsi invece sull'eccitazione mai sopita, fino ad accettare i suoi movimenti, ad assecondarli, a utilizzarli per la ricerca del proprio piacere, mentre gli ansiti alle sue spalle si facevano sempre più consistenti.

Forse Blake pensava di umiliarlo, di sottometterlo davvero, in questi incontri in cui dimostrava di desiderarlo. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di cosa rappresentasse per lui.

Era stato uno dei suoi primi veri maestri, il più odiato e interessante.

Gli aveva insegnato la sconfitta, l'umiliazione di essere nella polvere con la bocca piena di sangue e il corpo dolente e una risata che gli feriva le orecchie, più insopportabile delle due costole incrinate, del volto tumefatto, della spalla slogata. Gli aveva insegnato come anche l'uomo più intelligente del mondo avesse debolezze e come l'imperfezione tipica dell'essere umano non sarebbe mai potuta sparire davvero, per quanto lui si potesse sforzare.

Gli aveva insegnato a togliersi dalla testa un ridicolo idealismo che portava le sue radici nella vergognosa ingenuità di un ragazzo troppo fiero e intelligente per riconoscere le proprie mancanze.

E ancora adesso gli insegnava a fingere una sottomissione che lo avrebbe portato solo più vicino al proprio obiettivo, ad accogliere il piacere bruciante con appena un gemito emesso a denti stretti per non dargli la soddisfazione di altri suoni, a contrarre i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione per provocargli una maledizione e una resa.

Gli insegnava come un bacio strappato mentre erano ancora entrambi ansanti per l'orgasmo gli risultasse più intimo di una scopata e tanto insopportabile da farlo ritrarre con un ringhio.

Gli insegnava come mantenere il controllo avrebbe fatto la differenza tra una vittoria e una sconfitta, perché quando lo vide ripulirsi la mano sporca del suo orgasmo e del proprio sulla sua sedia e non gli diede la reazione di rabbia che si aspettava, fu Blake a dimostrarsi deluso e infastidito.

Senza staccare gli occhi da lui o dalle pistole, si rivestì in silenzio, quindi seguì la sua schiena che si allontanava, prima di chiudere la porta e controllare i danni arrecati al proprio ufficio.

Un paio di file stracciati, la scrivania sporca, cenere sparsa nei suoi cassetti e un quadro deturpato da una bruciatura a forma di smiley, nulla di più.

Ma nella sua ricerca aveva trovato un foglietto lasciato colpevolmente esposto sulla scrivania.

C'erano le coordinate di Karnak, su quel foglietto. Pochi numeri in mezzo a una catasta di file e documenti e plichi di varia natura e argomenti, che per nessuno a parte lui avrebbero mai potuto avere un significato; ma Blake poteva averli visti.

Ripiegò accuratamente il foglio prima di metterlo in tasca e uscire nella notte, in parte sorpreso che lo scambio di ruoli tra loro fosse così imminente.

_Non lasciare mai nulla di incompiuto._

Non sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, ma per una volta sarebbe stato lui a insegnare qualcosa a Blake.

 


End file.
